for ya'll
by wildhorses1492
Summary: This is for all you writers here, it's just somethin' I made for writers! Ya'll inspired me so much that I just wanted to do something to say, "thanks" Well, enjoy!


**A/N: This is just something I whipped together, sort-of spurr-of-the-moment thing. It's for all of you authors out there in FFN who inspired me, made me strive to start writing again, (after the loss of my horse, you un-knowingly helped me through that.) and for all those who love horses, its for those who have lost their best horse friends, and those who have yet to find them. This is for all of you... enjoy!**

* * *

If it is your blood to love horses, you share your life with them. Our horses know our secrets; we braid our tears into their manes, and whisper our hopes into their ears. We celebrate our companions with praise worthy of heroes. To those outside our circle, it must seem strange, to see us in our muddy boots, who would guess such poetry lives in our hearts? Indeed, horses have the hearts of warriors and often carry us into and out of fields of battle. Together, we share the pain of sudden loss. Those who know them understand how fully a horse can hold a human heart….

….We bet you know one little girl who would rather clean a stall than her room….

"Horses are incredibly forgiving. They fill in places we are not capable of filling ourselves." – Buck Brannaman.

My horse's feet are as swift as rolling thunder. He carries me away from all my fears. And when the world threatens to fall asunder, His mane is there to wipe away my tears.

"Before I loved horses, I had nothing to live for. Now I love horses and can't stop seeing things to live for."

If you're a horse, and someone gets on you, and falls off, and then gets back on you, I think you should buck him off right away.

You can see the spirit, the hope, the life, the dream in my eyes….Why would you want to take those from me? – The horse

Every horse has something to teach, every human, something to learn.

When a horse greets you with a nicker, and regards you with a large and liquid eye, the question of where you want to be has been answered.

I've reached a point in life where it's no longer necessary to try to impress. If they like me the way I am, that's good, if they don't, that's too bad. – The horse.

"You don't break these animals; you come to an understanding with them." - Phil West.

A colt you may break, but an old horse you never can. – French Proverb

People say there is no heaven on earth; they've clearly never been around a horse.

I am an American horse;

I have fought alongside your bravest men in the darkest hour of history.

I have carried on my back the most common men to five star generals.

I have pulled your wagons, plowed you fields and –

I have been the engine that has built this country.

I have done work without complaint.

I ask very little in return.

I am many things but I am not food… - The American Horse Slaughter Preservation Act.

I love horses….

They are wild and free, some are nice and tame, Horses are so different, they'll never be the same. There's talented racers, there's really cool pacers, don't you just love them? Then you're like me, happy and horse-crazy, as ever could be! – Ashley M. H.

Horses lend us the wings we lack.

The wind of heaven is that which blows between a horse's ears. – Arabian Proverb.

"Ask me to show you poetry on motion, and I will show you a horse."

Horse – thou fliest without wings, and conquest without sword. –

The Koran

"And he whispered to the horse, trust no man in whose eyes you do not see yourself reflected as an equal." – Unknown.

"If you look at the history of humanity, we are walkers, yet somebody got the idea to leap on a horse's back." – Unknown.

A lovely horse is always an experience. It is an emotional experience of the kind that is SPOILED by words. Beryl Markham.

While on this ride called 'life' you have to take the good with the bad, smile when you're sad, love what you've got and remember what you had. Always forgive, but never forget. Learn from your mistakes, but never regret. People change. Things go wrong. Just remember life goes on.

"A horse is the projection of peoples' dreams about themselves – strong, powerful, beautiful – and it has this capability of giving us escape from our mundane existence." - Pam Brown.

It is not enough for a rider to know how to ride; she must also know how to fall. – Mexican Proverb (adapted.)

The prairie blows the grasses and whips the horse's mane; they travel, horse and rider, through the sea of amber grain. Hills roll by, and clouds pass, but steady are the horse's hooves upon the wind-blown grass, as they travel, horse and rider. There is no trail that they follow; no path that can be seen. There they travel, horse and rider, upon the endless blowing green.

"No other animal in history has contributed to our modern era more than the horse. This natural bond speaks to us of the ability of man and animal to commit to work together and care for each other in the spirit of love."

'The horse is here to stay, but the automobile is only a novelty – a fad." – President of the Michigan Savings Bank

The essential joy of being with horses is that it brings us in contact with the rare elements of grace, beauty, spirit, and fire. Sharon Ralls Lemon

I don't need no prince charming, just hand me a bridle, show me a horse, and I'll tell you what love is all about.

If you want a stable friendship, get a horse.

Let your horse teach you about yourself, for you may be at the age where no one else can.

A horse is your best friend. You can tell them anything and no one else will ever know.

When people say "it's just a horse." They don't understand.

"The horse does not belong to us. It is we who belong to him."

Tell me it can't be done, and I will do it. Tell me the goal is too high, and I will reach it. Place an obstacle in front of me, and I will soar over it. Challenge me, dare me, or even defy me, but do NOT underestimate me. For on the back of my horse ANYTHING is possible.

There is something about the outside of a horse that is good for the inside of a person. – Winston Churchill

"Show me your horse and I will tell you what you are." – English Proverb

Don't flatter yourself cowboy, I was looking at your horse.

It was not into my ear that you whispered but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. – Judy Garland

The perfect horse isn't necessarily stunningly beautiful. In fact, he's probably gotten a few scars and dings from life. He's probably been hurt, but lived through it, been scared but overcome it, and ready to teach his rider to do the same. The perfect horse is not just arena-ridden. He will let you feel what it's like to gallop into the ocean waves, chase neighbors cattle, or play tag on horse-back. The perfect horse will buck you off when you deserve it, but wait patiently for you to get back on. The perfect horse has problems. He will teach you to deal with them. The perfect horse knows that you can't learn to be a skilled horseperson if everything goes your way. The perfect horse will challenge you, but only as much as you are ready to handle. He will teach you that you still have more to learn. The perfect horse will forgive you when you make mistakes and expects you to do the same. He will try to ignore the tack that doesn't fit, the confusing signals, and will do his best to please. He will teach you to work, but it will be worth it. The perfect horse may not be the prettiest or the fastest, but he has the most heart.

You know that you are a horse person when you start clucking at people to move.

COWGIRL ATTITUDE:

It's a state of mind, the adventurous kind, a free spirit, living to the limit. Giving her best, living her best. Rough, tough, soft enough, daring, caring, sometimes swearing, sometimes sassy, always classy, bright, polite, just might, if it's right.

"…Nature can exist without art, but art can never exist without nature." – Alois Podhajsky

In riding a horse we borrow freedom. – Helen Thompson

"Horses are Angels without wings, fiery things, compared to them; we are just puppets on strings." Maria Schmidt.

"That's why God gave us horses. He wanted us to see how their beauty, courage, and especially forgiveness, is a reflection of him. Remember that God loved us enough to give us the horse, and He loves the horse enough to give you the insight into how to treat him and care for him with respect."

I don't care if your trip was a shoe-in for champion , or you got disqualified at the first fence, you walk out of that ring, pet your horse. And thank him for not killing you. Because you know he damn well could have!

You said you loved me. I was always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on. They say you can't put a price on life. You put a price on mine. Just because I tripped on the third barrel, you send me here, where a man is beating me, screaming numbers in my ear, "SOLD!" , that was the last word I heard the man say. With one last slap on the rear, I shed my first tear. As the ol' man in the alley-way says, "'load 'em up, and we'll be on our way!" the last thing that comes to mind, "Why?" , "couldn't you have given me one last try?" - stop the slaughter – end the abuse!

A dog looks up at a man, a cat looks down at a man, but a horse looks at a man in the eye and sees him as an equal.

"Do not follow where the path my lead. Go instead where there is no path, and leave a trail. – Ralph Waldo Emerson

THE COUNTRY GIRL:

She's strong willed and independent. She's as beautiful on the inside as she is outside. She'll never take no for an answer, and when she's told she can't do something because she's a girl, she'll prove you wrong every time. She loves the thrill of the ride, and the romance of adventure. She's you and she's me. Most of all, she just is.

Imagine;

A whole bunch of Arabian guards standing outside a fortress on their Arabian steeds, now imagine this caption above and below them:

TRUTH

if you've come to tell the truth, you better have a good horse outside.

"No hour of life is wasted that is spent in the saddle.' – Winston Churchill

I may seem dignified, but if you mess with my horse, I will break out a level of crazy that will make your nightmares seem like a happy place!

"We did not ask you white men to come here. The Great Spirit gave us this country as a home. You had yours… We did not interfere with you… We do not want your civilization!" – Chief Crazy Horse, Lakota Indian tribe.

Let a horse whisper in your ear and breathe on your heart, you will never regret it.

"An ordinary trainer cannot hear a horse speak, a good trainer can. A great trainer can hear them whisper, and a top trainer can hear them think." ~ John O'Leary

"Somewhere in time's own space, there must be some sweet pastured place. Where creeks sing on and tall trees grow, some paradise where horses go, for by the love that guides my pen I know great horses live again." ~ Stanley Harrison

People say it's just a horse. That horse is a best friend, a teacher, and one of the best things that ever happened to me. That horse is my life, and my love, and my soul-mate. No matter what, it's not just a horse. That horse is part of me and made me who I am today.

"Listen to your own voice, your own soul, your own heart; too many people listen to the noise of the world instead of themselves."

A large and liquid eye…. The swirl of dust around pounding hooves… these, then are the images that move us. – Unknown

You see a horse;

I see: my freedom, my strength, my happiness, my power, my solitude, my sustenance, my friend, my partner, my love, my hope, my joy, my tears, my heartache, my sorrow, my peace, my tranquility, my paradise, my wealth, my poverty, my reason, my reflection, my dreams, my fears.

You see a horse;

I see my everything, my world…

No, I don't need a knight in shining armor. I am perfectly capable of riding my own horse.

I smile when I catch God watching me through the eyes of a horse. ~ Kevin Weatherby

I am brave. I am strong. I am a fighter. I am risky, I am smart, I am tough, I am dedicated, I am relentless, I am obsessed, I am passionate, I am powerful, I am gutsy, I am graceful, I am stubborn, I am an athlete of the most intense sport, I am a HORSE.

Whoever said diamonds are a girl's best friend, never met a horse.

We will never have to tell our horse that we are sad, happy, confident, angry, relaxed. He already knows long before we do.

The horse is a thing of beauty.

I was pretty, but you didn't care… I tried my hardest, but it wasn't enough. And now I'm gone… ~ stop the slaughter, the horse.

COURAGE, is being scared to death but saddling up anyway.

You could ride hundreds of horses in your life, own as many as you want, but there will always be that one horse that gallops away with your heart, a horse that can make you laugh through your tears, listens to you no matter what you say, loves you unconditionally, would stay with you forever, that one horse that makes your heart clench when he's gone. And brings tears when you think of him. That truest of friend that can never be replaced. They're right, it isn't a sport, they are our love, they are our lives, we need them, just like they need us, the people who don't understand, it's their loss, we have something they will never have, a pure and untainted love, we have horses.

"A good horse should be seldom spurred." Thomas Fulleits

A good horse will give its rider the speed and strength he or she lacks, but the rider who is wise remembers it is no more than a loan.

Look back at our struggle for freedom, trace our present day's strength to its source; and you'll find that man's pathway to glory is strewn with the bones of the horse ~ Unknown

Forsake the use of violence on defense of reason. Remember, horses are unique with minds of their own and need to be related as such if we are ever to have enjoyable and productive relationship with them. ~ Jaime Jackson

"We have almost forgotten how strange it is that so huge and powerful and intelligent an animal as a horse, should allow another, and far more feeble animal to ride upon it's back." – Peter Grey

Custer had dead heroes. Crazy Horse had only live ones.

Yeah, pretending to ride a horse is actually a lot harder than riding a horse.

The horse can transform the human spirit into wind…

If I had a horse, I'd ride off in the sunset, where dreams, and shadows lie. To a life where pain and sorrow don't exist, and to where hopes, and dreams become reality. ~ Unknown

"If there ain't horses in Heaven, then I ain't gonna be there." ~ A Cowboy.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! PM me if you have questions about it! please review if you've read this! Thanks. **


End file.
